


On Three

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, NSFW, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer





	On Three

Dean was fading fast. His eyes were rolling, chest heaving; he wasn’t gonna last. 

It was one thing to have Sam’s big dick inside of him, but the way it was now, pushing in so deep… he was crumbling. Dean’s legs were spread wide, heels dug into the edge of the mattress. Sam had never gone this deep before, and Dean was floating. He could feel it in his gut, that jabbing pressure, the delicious pain that made his teeth clench and his brain spin away off into the magical realms beyond his dreams. 

He was shivering now, stomach tensing with each thrust of Sam’s trim hips against him. And fuck, he was so hard. Sam could see it too, that shining drop of precum that leaked from Dean's swollen head, dripping down like a tear of frustration. 

Dean looked up with huge, pleading eyes that were darker than ever; pupils blown and lashes wide. “Please,” he croaked, every muscle in him screaming for the tension to ease.

Sam cocked his head and smiled. He pulled his bottom lip in, biting down while his long fingers wrapped around Dean's aching cock. “This what you need, Big Brother?” he teased, rubbing his warm palm over the leaking head. “You need me to help you cum?”

Dean's blunt nails scratched against the sheets, longing for something to cling to. “Yes! Fuck, Sammy, please!”

That was the moment Sam lived for: when Dean had gone so far that his voice cracked and he begged for it. How beautiful to watch Dean falter. How wonderful to know that Sam was the only one who could ever make Dean feel like this. 

Sam grunted as he jerked his fist down Dean's cock, matching his rhythms so they would break at the same time. If he wanted to, he could keep Dean on edge like this for hours, strung out and desperate, taking him again and again to the finish line and pulling back at the last second. 

But Sam was hungry too. It had been a long day.

Dean whined through grit teeth and shoved his head back onto the bed; his face red and strained, breath loud and uneven.

Sam pumped faster, taking pity on his poor brother. He'd been through enough that week, he deserved a treat.

“Alright, Dean,” he whispered, closing his fist around the tip of Dean's pulsing cock. “Cum with me now. One… two… three.”


End file.
